hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Liam Dunbar
*Li *Baby Bro |title=*Keeper |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=5'5" (165 cm) |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |relationship = *Alex Russo |family = *Joshua Dunbar *Alice Dunbar † *Patrick Dunbar *Carole Hudson *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson |friends = *Max Russo *Stiles Stilinski *Scott McCall *Isaac Lahey *Brittany S. Pierce *Danny Māhealani *Justin Russo *Quinn Fabray *Jackson Whittemore *Prof. Sprout *Hufflepuff students |animagus= |boggart=Patrick, Brody & Finn dying |wand=12¾", Cypress, unicorn hair |patronus=Seal |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Dunbar family *Hudson family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team|adress = Hudbar House}} Liam Dunbar is a pure-blood wizard, the youngest child of Joshua and Alice Dunbar. Liam is one year younger than his brother Patrick Dunbar. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. His mother died in an accident when he was only four months old. It left his father all alone to take care of an infant and a newborn baby. Thankfully, his father got help from two friends of the family, Christopher and Carole Hudson, whom are the parents of Finn and Brody Hudson. Shortly after the death of his mother, Carole visited them and told them that her husband had died tragically as well, leaving her and Joshua to mourn the loss of their respective partners together. They soon started to spend more time together and developed a strong and emotional bond which caused them to become a couple. They eventually got married and merged the Dunbar and the Hudson family together. Liam left the Dunbar mansion with his father and brother to live in a new home with his stepmother and stepbrothers. Liam is best friends with Max Russo with whom he is also roommates. He has been the Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team ever since he joined in his second year. Biography Early life Liam Dunbar was born on July 7th, 1981 to Alice and Joshua Dunbar. From his birth, he lived in the Dunbar mansion with his parents. After giving birth to Patrick, Alice soon became pregnant with yet another child, Liam, whom was born one year after him. His mother always made sure to sing sleeping lullabies to him and Patrick as they slept together in the same crib while their father enchanted the room to make the clouds move, which were painted on the ceiling. On occasion, good family friends Christopher and Carole Hudson visited the mansion with their sons Finn and Brody Hudson. Over the decades, the members of the Dunbar and Hudson families have maintained a very tight and close relationship; the Hudson family is one of the few families who have been allowed access into their mansion by the Dunbar family, as they are very keen on their privacy and don't want others to snoop around in their home. Joshua came home one day to discover that his wife had a terrible accident – her cauldron exploded whilst she was brewing a very delicate potion with utmust care – and that she had bled to death. Joshua did his best to save his wife but his help arrived to late. The Hudson family were babysitting Patrick and Liam at the time of the accident, something Joshua was forever thankful for, just for the fact that his sons wouldn't have witnessed or heard the terrible fate of their mother. His father, a pure-blood wizard who usually keeps his emotions locked behind a mask until he's with family, took the death of his wife hard. He started to work overtime at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic to distract himself from his thoughts, starting to seriously abondon his children in his grief. It took an unexpected and harsh visit from Christopher to snap him out of his state, as Christopher was forced to open Joshua's eyes on how his recent behaviour has had an effect on his sons: even though they were still young at the time, they did notice the sudden change in interactions and that they didn't see their father as much as they used to. Joshua and Christopher shared a "loving but tough relationship at times" and usually were each other's voice of reason in time of despair. If Christopher hadn't gone to Joshua that day, Joshua would probably have overworked himself to death in his grief. ]] Following this, Joshua took a couple of weeks off from work to spend as much time as possible with his children. Carole often visited him as well to help him with the rapidly growing infants, most of the time bringing her two sons with her as well. It didn't take long before Joshua managed to return the favor and also started to babysit on Finn and Brody for a while, although Finn proudly puffed his chest, saying that "he didn't need to be babysat" and that he was a "grown boy who was going to protect his brothers." Due to the extreme nature of the relationships between the two famiies, they saw each other as members of their own family and acted like it in private and public. Still in mourning over the death of his wife, tragedy struck again, only this time it was in the Hudson family. He overheard a few of his colleagues who were working at the Auror Offices in the Ministry talk about the gruesome death of "some Muggle" and that his wife was devastated. Joshua never thought much of it until he walked back to his own department, immediately being greeing by a crying Carole flooing into his office. Stumbling over her feeth, she fell into the arms of a surprised Joshua who tried to comfort her as best as she could without knowing what was wrong. It wasn't until she stuttered out that Christopher had died that Joshua felt his entire world turn upside down yet again. Without even speaking a word, Joshua collected Patrick and Liam from his home and then went to Carole with her own home, in which Finn and Brody were sleeping soundly as it was the middle of the night, and he stayed their in the guest room for the next couple of months in order to help her deal with her grief, as she had done to him when he had lost Alice. Life with the Hudsons Finn and Brody started to get used to Joshua, Patrick and Brody being in their house as they started to forget that they hadn't seen their father in over a couple of months. As everyone grew up, Finn and Brody started to call Joshua dad, while Patrick and Brody started to call Carole mom, mostly due to the fact that the two got married a few years later after falling in love when they had mourned their respective partners. Joshua decided to leave the Dunbar mansion in the hands of the family mansion until Patrick, his older brother, turned eighteen, and he decided to permanently move into the Hudson residence with his sons. Liam's childhood was fantastic: his father spoiled him, his stepmother made sure he felt loved and taken care of, and he had three amazing siblings with whom he always went on adventures and they always spent time together. However, Finn had to leave for Hogwarts and would be gone for nine months at best, something that Patrick, Brody and Liam had to get used to, but at least they still had each other while Finn had no one. They made sure to send letters to Finn every week with pictures, written with the help of Joshua and Carole, to include Finn in their adventures and they also made sure to let him know that he was missed very much. Then the day arrived on which Patrick and Brody both received their Hogwarts letter which they were incredibly happy about. Liam, however, was sulking in the corner because this meant that they would also be gone for an entire year and that he would be all by himself. Patrick, Brody and Finn comforted Liam as best as they could, letting him know that he only had to wait one more year until he would be attending Hogwarts with them, and the last couple of weeks before the Hogwarts Express would take them to Hogwarts, they made sure to do as much fun activities with Liam as a parting gift. Hogwarts years First Year Second Year Third Year Physical Appearance Liam is a short-statured young man with an athletic and lean build. Due to his intense work-out schedule, both out of love for Quidditch and an eagerness to help control his anger, Liam is quite muscular for his age, and he has honey-blond hair, tanned white skin, and blue eyes. He prefers comfortable clothing such as hoodies, baseball shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets and boots. Personality and traits When Liam was first introduced, he appeared to be outgoing and overconfident teenage boy, but it was quickly revealed that his character was much more complicated and nuanced than he appeared at first glance. Liam demonstrated that he is also a very supportive and loyal friend to those who he truly cares about, such as his father Joshua, his stepmother Carole, brother Patrick and his stepbrothers Finn and Brody. He's also shown that he is incredibly brave and quite intelligent despite being considered to be more brawny than brainy. However, despite all of these good personality traits, he does have a few bad ones, mainly his difficulty controlling his anger. Liam was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder, which causes him to be incredibly impulsive (which can lead to irrationality and poor judgment), as well as possessing a quick temper that causes him to be eager for a fight when angered. Liam's inclusion in the Dunbar and Hudson families and the good influence of his close friends and family members has helped him get better at controlling his temper and staying in control. Despite this general improvement in Liam's anger and personality in general, he is still prone to bouts of irrationality and violence in certain circumstances. Magical abilities and skills Family Tree Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Wizards Category:Dunbar Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:Songs sung by Liam Category:Keepers Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1992 Category:Battle of the Houses participants